1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to the supply of electrical power to underwater devices, in particular those at a tree of an underwater fluid extraction well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
On a subsea fluid extraction well Christmas tree, the supply of electrical power to pressure and/or temperature (P/T) sensors and to directional control valves (DCVs) within a subsea control module (SCM) is typically supplied from a subsea electronics module (SEM). Likewise, electrical power to sensors mounted on the Christmas tree itself, external to the SCM, are also fed from the SEM via the SCM. Such power is supplied via simple wiring. However, the wiring, along with the connectors which have to operate under high barometric pressures and low temperatures, are expensive. Embodiments of the present invention provide a cheaper alternative to the power wiring and connectors.